Michael Myers (4-6 timeline)
Childhood Michael Myers was born on October 19, 1957. He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. By 1963, when Michael was six-years-old, he claimed to have suffered from bizarre, inexplicable nightmares and heard a "voice" in his head that would tell him to do things. The voices "tell me to say I hate people", says Michael. On October 31, 1963, Michael committed his first act of murder. His parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him, but cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny. After Danny left, Michael, dressed in a clown costume, went into the kitchen, picked up a kitchen knife, walked up the steps and stabbed Judith to death. He then quietly walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he waited for his parents and the police to arrest him. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Sam Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. The Night He Came Home On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out of the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael returned to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father and was immediately recognized by her brother. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. He also stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery, and broke into a hardware store to acquire knives, rope, and a Halloween mask. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her own boyfriend Bob showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. Michael lunged at his sister, catching her on the arm with his knife, and she ran for help. Michael followed her across the street, and Laurie was forced to stab him with both a wire hanger and his own knife. As Michael rose to resume his attack on Laurie, only to get his mask yanked off and giving her a chance to see his face, Dr. Loomis appeared and shot him six times, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. Later that night, Loomis found out that Laurie Strode was Michael Myers' younger sister and realized that she was his target. Laurie survived further attacks at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital Laurie was taken in another ambulnce with Jimmy while Michael had apparently died from an explosion. Eventually Michael was still alive and was in the hospital 10 years later however because he starts to regain consciouness he was transferred in another asylum but he escaped ans steals a blue mechanic's suit and a white mask and tries to kill his 8 years old niece Jamie LLoyd and her foster sister Rachel at the end Michael was shoot by the police and falls in a river where he escapes and kills a Hermit later he tries again to kill Jamie but instead he kills a few people including Rachel, Michael eventually was taken in prison but a mysterious man in black frees him. (Halloween 6 is not released yet) He was portrayed by 2 unknown players in the first 2 movies, by Houndexues, Massie and EzzKevin in Halloween 4, by Smurfteamdiagbas, by BBpoopdeck, by IFatality and FourstarPictures.